


of this still life

by preromantics



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shower blowjobs! <i>Finn is entirely unsure how he ends up on his knees in the team locker room shower stalls after school.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	of this still life

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on 10/7/09.

Finn is entirely unsure how he ends up on his knees in the team locker room shower stalls after school. Well, mostly unsure. Okay, he's pretty sure how it happened. He's just going to pretend he isn't. Maybe.

-

"Look," Kurt says, looking a little startled, sounding a little breathless. He's got on hand on his hip, right at the edge of where his towel is swung low. "Just because this is like -- some cliche excuse to indulge in a locker room fantasy doesn't mean I'm just going to blow you without preamble! I'm not that kind of boy, Finn."

Finn wants to laugh at that. Hell, he's the one asking to give, not receive, so the argument isn't really valid at all. He wants to laugh because Kurt actually looks small in the shower stall, dripping wet and flushed light pink, with the stupid beginning of a farmer's tan from practice along his arms. It shouldn't be attractive to Finn, but it is.

And instead of freaking him out (what could really freak him out now anyway? His girlfriend is pregnant and he's already used feelings as a leverage to get what he wants. Seriously, what is adding 'Being Attracted To Gayest Boy In School' got on any of that?) Finn just sort of wants to trace the droplets falling down Kurt's chest with his eyes.

Kurt sucks in a big, explosive breath. "Well?" he says, impatient. Finn isn't sure what he's impatient for, but edges into the stall a little more, anyway.

"I --" Finn starts, "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"So it seems," Kurt says, the smallest hint of a smile on his face, a pleased pink tint to his cheeks.

-

Rewind a few minutes. Finn had not intended to shower after practice today. In fact, he hasn't intended on being at any sort of after school practice at all, except somehow (a bright smile and deceivingly commanding tone) he'd ended up staying after to help Kurt get a better grasp on football rules. Kurt is -- interesting. Finn still isn't sure what to make of him, and he'd be lying if he didn't feel a little awkward trying to teach Kurt forward tackles without well, touching him unnecessarily. Not that he doesn't mind touching Kurt, that's not it, it's just. Kurt is.

Okay, so maybe Finn enjoyed the tackling a little more than he'll admit. Tackling is fun. It's besides the point that Kurt doesn't actually need to perfect that skill as the team's kicker. Whatever, what Kurt doesn't know won't hurt him. (Which is possibly a philosophy Finn has been developing in regards to his whole life at a rather alarming rate, but nothing much has come of it yet, so it's going pretty well.)

He tells Kurt when they wrap up that he'll see him tomorrow (his skin prickling from sweat, salty stress release and boy does Finn ever have a bunch of stress right now, and he's prickling from maybe something else,) and only allows himself to briefly zone out and watch Kurt walk the alley to the locker rooms, towel around his neck and walking with a sort of ridiculous swing step. Finn can't hear him from across the field, but he'd bet anything that Kurt was singing on his way.

It's mostly a decision that Finn has no control over, because the images flash through his mind sudden and fast like they only usually do when he's on the very verge of falling asleep or just waking up in the morning after a restless night (a little sticky, a lot gross.)

-

So he ends up in the lockers, edging back to where he can hear the white-noise spray of the shower, intending to say -- well, he isn't sure, but definitely intends to say something to announce his presence. Or, at the very least, step in a shower and turn the spray on so Kurt knows he's there.

But, no, of course Finn has to go and just make his moral character decline in another sharp increment (like it's not already low enough right now. Although, in all honesty, he'd feel safe in thinking his moral character or whatever is about level with the majority of the student body by now. At least there is that.) He ends up sort of standing at the edge of the stalls, where the rubber-mat floors just turn into a stretch of long and gritty once-white porcelain tiles.

Kurt is singing; it's definitely either Britney Spears or Christina Aguilara (who has a much better chest, as voted by last years football team) but Finn isn't sure which. Whoever the original artist is, Kurt definitely sounds better, fuller. His voice rises and sort of echoes around the room in a pleasant way that Finn always loves to hear when he manages to be showering alone and able to sing.

He edges a little further, pulled towards the pitch of Kurt's voice, soft now and slipping into a hum as he finishes the song. He switches over in the lull to the song they've just started working on, _Hide and Seek_, and Finn has to keep his mouth clamped shut not to join in on the soft beginning rise. When he stops moving forward he looks up, the curtain to the shower closed barely half way and Kurt is just -- there, and --

Finn squeezes his eyes shut, opens them back up in little slits and just watches, feels the prickling on his skin from back out on the field make it's way back down his arms, up the insides of his thighs.

-

Finn is still sort of frozen and watching (grade A creep, his brain supplies, helpfully,) when Kurt finally shuts off the knobs on the shower, slipping his towel down from over the divide, drying off just barely and wrapping it around his hips in a neat little knot. He grabs another towel, too, ducking and wrapping it around like a turban, like Finn's mom or grandmother would do and oh, of course Kurt would, too.

Finn is a little distracted with the towel around Kurt's (soft, pale) waist, still unmoving, when Kurt makes a sort of squeaking affronted noise that draws Finn's attention back up to his face.

"What?" Kurt starts, wide eyed, one eyebrow raised.

Finn can't think of anything to say, which, great.

"Were you watching me?" Kurt asks, after a minute of silence. When Finn looks up there is a tiny trace of amusement behind Kurt's still-raised brow.

He could totally say no. Except that wouldn't be true. He could also say yes, except that would be creepy.

"Could I, uh, blow you?" he says, instead. His mouth to brain, or brain to mouth, or whatever Rachel snapped at him that one time obviously still needs more work.

Kurt laughs, pauses, stares and then swallows, just briefly. "Um," he says.

-

So, Kurt doesn't need much convincing after they get past the locker room jock fantasy thing, which is how Finn ends up on his knees on the gritty and stained tiles of the locker room floor.

It's not like Finn has ever done this before. Once, he watched some gay porn, just to see what it was like and came in about ten seconds, but that wasn't much of a measure because that's, sadly -- he's working on it, okay? -- pretty normal. It's not like he's been blown a bunch of times, either, so he mostly does what feels right, except it all feels weird, but kind of awesome too.

All in all, he feels pretty proud of himself when Kurt twists the small amount of hair he can barely grasp at and comes in Finn's mouth (although that part is not so awesome, but he swallows because he knows that's what he'd want.) It's sort of like winning a game, except better because instead of a screaming stadium and a bunch of cheerleaders, Finn gets to watch Kurt slide down the tile wall with his eyes rolled back, a blissed out grin on his face.

"Okay," Kurt says, after a minute or two with his eyes closed. He sounds about as pleased as Finn feels. "Your turn."

And, oh. Okay. Finn wasn't really expecting a return. He has to close his eyes tight for a moment and think about pretty much anything else in the world before he can actually look down at Kurt's face, his slick pink lips.

"No, no," Finn says, stumbling, "that's okay. I don't. Really."

Kurt looks at him with one side of his lips curled up, his expression pointed. "I want to," he says, in the same tone he used when asking Finn to stay after and practice. It's demanding, but not. To Finn, it's confusing.

"Okay," Finn relents, biting down on his own tongue after, staring at the rusty line on the back of the stall where the water drips down in a continuous leak.

He almost comes as soon as Kurt gets a hand down his pants, a soft, wet hand that wraps around with just enough pressure that Finn feels his eyes roll back, a groan escape from deep down in his throat. He manages to hold off for a minute or two, everything going white and fuzzy when Kurt presses his thumb against the head of Finn's dick. (Yeah, he's definitely got to keep working on stamina. He doesn't feel too bad about it, though, when he focuses back in on Kurt's face and Kurt is eying his hand, licking out with just the tip of his tongue to swipe up a bit of the mess -- wow, Finn has definitely got to stop looking.)

-

"That was nice," Kurt says, fully clothed and voice about a foot away from passing as nonchalant. He's stepping from one foot to the other, knee knocking into his bag on the bench.

Finn runs a hand over his hair, and it comes away somewhat damp despite the fact he never actually showered. "Yeah," he agrees, feeling a little unsure and a heck of a lot awkward.

Kurt claps his hands together, brief, shrugging his shoulders. "So."

Finn clears his throat. When he licks inside of his own mouth he can taste Kurt there, a little bitter, new. "We could -- maybe we could practice again tomorrow," he says, looking everywhere but Kurt's face.

He can practically hear Kurt's smile. "Sounds great," he says. "I could always use more practice."

"Yeah," Finn agrees, but the word doesn't really come out until after Kurt has left the lockers.

-

So, Finn does know how he ended up blowing Kurt Hummel on school grounds. And, on second thought, he sort of doesn't want to forget about it. He also sort of wants to do it again.

He walks home humming Britney Spears (Kurt had definitely been singing Britney, now that Finn can actually stop and think about it,) and doesn't even care when the guy at the corner of Main Street yells a few choice words after him. It's a nice feeling.


End file.
